Nem o lugar nem a hora
by entlzab
Summary: PósHBP. Slash. Depois dos acontecimentos de Hogwarts, Snape tenta acalmar um jovem.


Título: Nem o lugar nem a hora  
Autor: Entl-Zh'a  
Categoria: slash  
Casal: SS/recuso-me a dizer  
Gênero: Drama  
Resumo: Depois dos acontecimentos em Hogwarts, Severus tenta acalmar um jovem.  
Spoilers: Imensos para o Half-Blood Prince.  
Disclaimer: Reconheceu alguém? Não é meu. É dela, a mulher má que aprisionou Harry e seus amiguinhos.  
Alertas: Spoilers, uai! Hum, e sexo. A linha do tempo não bate, eu sei, mas a musa quis assim, uai. Nunca discuta com a musa , a menos que você também goste de cutucar dragões adormecidos.  
Avisos: Sem beta. Portanto, todas as bobagens são minhas.  
Notas: Flashfic pós-sexto livro

**Nem o lugar nem a hora**

O garoto está ajoelhado a seus pés, a cabeça baixa, o corpo jovem trêmulo. Os olhos fechados, os lindos olhos claros apertados e as lágrimas escapulindo pelos cantos.

– Eu... sinto muito... Eu entrei em pânico...!

– Shh – Severus diz. – Já passou.

– Mas eu quase... pus tudo a perder...! Eu pensei que estava pronto!... Pensei que poderia ir até o fim com a missão!...

– A missão foi cumprida, no final das contas.

– E você vai ser um favorito _dele_. E eu...

– Isso não é certo. Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer por causa de um Voto Inquebrantável. Eu não tive escolha. O Lord das Trevas queria usar essa missão para punir Lucius. Ele pode não gostar da minha interferência.

– E eu não ajudei em nada!...Eu quase estraguei tudo...! Nunca entrei em pânico desse jeito! Eu quase estraguei tudo!... Achei que ele confiasse em mim...! – Mais lágrimas. – Eu... me senti tão... tão...!

– Não, não pense mais nisso – Severus junta o garoto, mesmo ajoelhado, para perto de si, e ele fica abraçado à sua cintura. Seus longos dedos acariciam os cabelos com os quais Severus sonha à noite. – Não pense mais nisso agora.

O garoto ergue a cabeça e seus olhos se encontram: dois pares tão distintos, duas cores tão diferentes, o claro e o escuro, e a luz que irradia do rapaz encontrando a profundidade dos olhos negros de Severus...

Ali não é o lugar, não é hora. Mas naquela troca de olhares existe um milhão de mensagens, um milhão de motivos, um milhão de desejos, um milhão de carências, um milhão de repugnâncias.

Severus se inclina e toca o queixo do menino com os dedos – não, do jovem, quase um homem. O quase-homem fecha os olhos, esticando os lábios para frente.

Provocando.

– Severus... por favor...

Afastando da mente a última vez que ouvira essas palavras, Severus puxa-o contra si e arremete seus lábios contra os do garoto, deleitando-se nas sensações da pele jovem e firme contra seu corpo. É correspondido, e sente a língua a invadir cantos recônditos de sua boca, acendendo-lhe o resto do corpo.

Tão errado, tão condenável.

Severus mantém os lábios colados ao do rapaz, enquanto o livra de suas roupas, o próprio menino também ajudando-o a livrar-se das camadas de roupas com que Severus sempre anda, mesmo em pleno verão...

Por cima de suas vestes, os dois se jogam no chão, se entrelaçam, deixando as peles se roçarem, se imiscuírem, se locupletarem. Ah, o corpo jovem e tenro sob seus dedos vibra de paixão, a respiração afogueada, as evidências de um desejo físico urgente... Tudo isso inebria Severus, ainda sob o impacto dos acontecimentos, ainda com seus nervos vibrando de emoção.

Não há tempo para gentilezas, para carinhos, para dedicação de amantes. Ali não é o lugar, aquela não é a hora para isso.

Os dedos longos e finos do ex-professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas envolvem a ereção jovem e pulsante, causando um silvo alto entre dentes semicerrados. Quadris jovens começam a ondular, procurando fricção.

– Calma...

– Severus!... – Respiração entrecortada. – Agn...!

– O que você quer? – Os dedos fazem pressão sobre o membro túrgido, a outra mão acaricia as esferas logo abaixo, a boca diretamente na orelha, sussurrando numa voz rica e envolvente. – O que você quer que seu professor faça com você?

– Me fode! – A expressão crua não é típica daqueles lábios, mas aquela não é a maneira típica como os dois costumam se encontrar. – Me faz me sentir vivo! Me faz esquecer do amanhã!

O amanhã, Severus sente uma pontada no peito. Sem Albus.

Ele morde o lóbulo da orelha que seu lábio friccionava.

– Como quiser...

Murmura um feitiço para tentar lubrificar o rapaz e usa dois dedos para prepará-lo, mas o parceiro faz seus olhos claros encontrarem com os escuros e reitera:

– Eu quero _sentir_.

Severus sente tanta intensidade naqueles olhos, uma luz que irradia deles trazendo paixão, lamento, tortura, determinação, que seu corpo reage à altura. Ele retira os dedos da abertura e posiciona o jovem de frente para si. Será cara a cara, dois desesperados na noite terrível, entregando-se a algo maior que apenas os dois corpos, as duas vidas, os dois destinos...

O rapaz afasta os joelhos e Severus se encaixa entre eles, puxando-os para junto dos ombros, suprimindo um gemido quando as duas ereções se encostaram. Então, num movimento rápido, antes que ele desistisse do que estava para fazer, ele se guia até a abertura oferecida a ele. O rapaz arqueia-se sob seu corpo – prazer, dor e tortura convulsionando-lhe o rosto. Severus afunda-se dentro do local quente, aconchegante, sentindo seus nervos cantarem de tesão. Fecha os olhos, inspira os aromas de sexo, suor e desespero. Então ele se move.

Há gemidos. Severus olha para baixo e vê os lábios inchados e vermelhos, a pele jovem coberta com uma fina camada de suor e alguns ferimentos, as mãos fechadas com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estão brancos, os olhos furiosos, pedinchões e acusadores ao mesmo tempo.

Nunca o garoto pareceu tão bonito.

Os dois têm olhares furiosos, e o ritmo começa a aumentar, as estocadas criando gemidos altos, pequenos gritos, a dor, o tesão, a raiva avassaladora.

O rapaz impulsiona os quadris para cima, fazendo Severus se afundar ainda mais dentro de si, e aquilo _dói_ e aquilo faz seu pênis inchar e doer de tanto tesão, suas bolas quase estourando de tanto produzir sêmen. Não, ele não vai gozar agora, decide Severus, estamos forjando um laço aqui, um laço de dor, angústia, medo, tesão, limites.

Desesperado de desejo, o rapaz se agarra aos antebraços de Severus, as unhas fincando na pele, fazendo marcas, tirando sangue. Ele está ofegando como nunca. Gostaria de passar as pernas em volta de Severus, puxá-lo para mais perto, para ainda mais dentro, não por intimidade, não pelo toque carinhoso, mas para _sentir_, sentir até não se lembrar mais.

Severus quer adiar o momento final, e ele morde, e ele arranha, e ele faz de tudo para dar o que o garoto pediu: sensação. Talvez para fazê-lo ter uma razão para viver, para encarar o que ele tem pela frente.

As conseqüências de seus atos.

Sangue, Severus se sente coberto de sangue. Das feridas feitas pelo garoto, do abuso contra a abertura pequena e jovem, de suas mãos por ter feito que ele tinha que fazer na Torre. Ele estoca com mais força, talvez ele também possa esquecer, possa se desviar só um minuto de tudo, da enormidade à sua frente.

Severus se dá conta de que o rapaz está gritando entre grandes golfadas de ar, e ele não vai mais conseguir segurar. Então ele estoca fundo e rápido, levando seu jovem parceiro à loucura, a cabeça indo de um lado para o outro, os olhos fechados, a boca aberta, arrebatado, extasiado.

Ele ejacula em grande quantidade ao gozar, soltando um grito gutural inarticulado. Severus atinge seu clímax com bem menos trepidação, prendendo a respiração e despejando sua semente dentro do corpo jovem. Exausto em vários níveis, ele descansa a cabeça no peito do rapaz, os dois ofegando, sentindo os corpos querendo recuperar o ritmo normal. Num impulso, ele puxa o jovem contra si e o abraça. Com carinho. Com proteção.

Mesmo que ali não seja o lugar nem a hora.

– Vai terminar tudo bem, Harry.

The End.


End file.
